To The Friends We Never Were
by JaxLass
Summary: AWE filler – A friendship sabotaged by mistrust, add jealousy, betrayal and they're enemies. When they came together against Beckett, it was a chance to reconcile – or was it too late? Jack & Will share a moment of comradely slatewiping aboard the Pearl.


**Disclaimer: Mine, sadly not.**

**TO THE FRIENDS WE NEVER WERE.**

One-shot AWE filler – It was a friendship sabotaged by mistrust, add jealousy and betrayal and now they're enemies. When they ultimately came together against Beckett, it was the perfect chance to reconcile – or was it too late?

Jack & Will share a final moment of comradely slate-wiping aboard the _Pearl_.

"I quite like the new look. Suits you really," Jack observed by way of greeting the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. "Not so much the…" He circled his own heart meaningfully with a forefinger, dark brows rising under the faded bandana.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's an unavoidable necessity with my new look," Will remarked, grinning in slight embarrassment as he gazed over at Elizabeth waiting by the empty longboat. "Beckett's gone."

"Yep." Jack declined to follow his gaze, lounging against the_ Pearl's _rail.

"Thanks, for what you did." Will took an uncertain step closer to the watching pirate, then hesitated, fighting unease. "Jack, I don't know how..." He looked briefly at his own boots. "I really _hated_ you," he said finally with quiet resolve.

Sparrow shifted, smiling in faintly amused acknowledgement. "I did see that, actually."

Will nodded, relief heavy with misgiving. "I would not have thought it possible, but I became like my father – a pirate."

"Aye." Jack bit at the edge of his lower lip in reluctant admiration. "A rather good one as it be, mate."

"You proved yourself a good man," Will returned, covering the scar on his chest with his open palm. "Elizabeth told me everything. I'm sorry for what I thought." He thrust out an apprehensive hand.

"Everything?" Jack paused before shaking Turner's hand to dare a glance at Elizabeth. She would be the next to say farewell, he knew. Yet right now he just appreciated how becoming in that Chinese outfit she was. She tentatively smiled, holding his eyes longer than he expected -- was that a plea? So she didn't tell him _everything_. "You and your fair murderess in matrimony, eh?"

"We were married, yes," Will admitted. "Barbossa told you?"

Jack offered him a tight, half-pouting grin as he released his grip. "Ah, but then he thinks he's captain of _my_ ship, does he not? Had you've asked me, I could have done it properly." The grin turned mischievous. "Maybe _without_ you, William."

Turner blinked and Elizabeth coughed uncomfortably.

"Maybe not," he amended, veering a sidelong glance at Gibbs at the wheel. His grin brightened momentarily then faded with a dismissive shrug. "No matter, what with the deed done and you off ferrying passin' souls to... wherever it is passin' souls be ferried to, I imagine." He waved a languid hand towards the water beyond them littered with small bits of floating debris from the sunken _Endeavor_.

"Yes, I accept that duty," Will conceded, his voice unable to conceal puzzlement, "Elizabeth said you had the heart, Jack." He smiled almost sadly. "I can't say that I could have done that --given it up-- had it been my choice. I'm sorry."

Jack cocked his head to one side, choosing to take this as a complimentary slight. "Nothing to be sorry for, really," he said ruefully. "What with the whole dead passenger thing, I'd as likely take me chances at sea. Sides, you've saved your father, ey?"

Will smiled, shaking his head. "He said to tell you that you're square."

"Ah." Jack straightened with a look of half-pleased, half-puzzled surprise. "Thanks for that, mate."

"Jack?"

"What say, William, we leave old matters lie, shall we?" Jack said evasively. "Won't be keeping you. Waiting souls to ferry, no doubt. Say hello to 'ol Bootstrap for me, would you?"

"I will do that." Turner started to turn away toward the waiting longboat, suddenly nagged by the feeling that his father had not told him the whole truth about his past with Sparrow.

"Oh, and, William?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"You swing a bloody mean oar, you know that?" Sparrow rubbed at the side of his head in good-natured emphasis.

"So do you," Turner laughed, recalling an insane beach fight. "Good bye, _Captain _Jack."

Jack touched the brim of his hat in a genial salute. "Ta, Will."

The End

AN: You didn't really expect Jack would come completely clean, did you? His overt flirting with Lizzie and possible part in Bootstrap turning pirate will unlikely ever come from Sparrow!


End file.
